


踏进光里

by beimu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beimu/pseuds/beimu
Kudos: 14





	踏进光里

背景大概是发生在艺考集训时候事情  
老师×学生  
林程书×初秋霖

初秋霖动了动膝盖，一阵刺骨的疼从膝盖上传到大脑，尖锐的疼让跪了快半个小时男生彻底受不住了，本来就是被娇生惯养的孩子，哪怕跪的这片地上有一层厚厚的地毯，半个小时却也足够消磨人的耐心。

担惊受怕了好久，加上通宵之后又一直没睡好，种种原因让他格外烦躁的动来动去，又被膝盖传来的疼搅的难受，而坐在不远处看书的男人却好像一点也没察觉，也没有要理他的意思。

事情要从昨天说起。

他们早上照常像集训的众多个早上一样，卡着上课的点起床，然后浑浑噩噩的在画室削着铅笔准备着白天的素描课。

初秋霖困的迷迷瞪瞪的去手机上找照片的时候，突然就在班级群里刷到了上周考试的成绩，他有一瞬间清醒了几秒，连刀子都没收回去就去戳开了群里的文件。

在四十多名看到自己成绩的时候，他不由自主卧槽了一句。

画室的规律就是一周考一次试，也是巧，这次初秋霖他一整个宿舍的人考的都很烂，原本排名靠前的几个这次也不知道为啥刷的一起掉下去了，这让几个本来就不太喜欢画画的男生瞬间就更烦躁了。

当初学画画走艺术这条路也不是全是因为喜欢，更多的还是为了高考轻松一点，能考一个更好的大学。

可是没想到艺考这么难。

于是被困在画室压抑了很久的几个男生一合计，就商量着今晚上一起逃宿出去上网喝酒。

正好他们班主任出差了，没人盯着他们画作业。

他们画室是租了一个创业园的几栋楼，整个小区里并不是只有他们一家画室，还有一些其他各种各样创业的什么的公司，于是这个园区就没有门禁。

但画室为了管着他们的安全，在学生宿舍楼给配了阿姨，晚上不管学生待到多晚阿姨都会等着他们回去然后查好人再锁门。

可这些困难不能成为阻挡他们想要出去放松的障碍。

初秋霖就是那个清障人。

他和他们班主任对外关系宣称为远方亲戚，于是在他们宿舍几个略知道一点他们关系的人怂恿着，初秋霖就去老师办公室偷了假条。

原本一切都按照计划万无一失的进行着，结果第二天早上大家带着一身烟味准备溜回宿舍的时候，在园区门口正巧撞上了美术主管。

美术主管是学校里类似年级主任的存在。

要是一两个人一起出去，大概还能用去亲戚家之类的借口来糊弄过去，可好巧不巧的，初秋霖他们一整个宿舍整整齐齐全被抓了，那个壮年却快要秃顶的倒霉老师几乎是一看就知道了几个人去哪了，当即就把他们拦下，问他们是哪个班的。

几个男生蔫头蔫脑的，你推我挤的不想说，在外面集训和在学校学文化课不一样，文化课可能就是叫家长或者会因为他们是高三学生就象征性的惩罚一下，但这边被抓到违纪会从扣保证金还会停课，各种乱七八糟的惩罚让人烦的不行，大家都只是想玩，真正被抓了还是很慌。

趁着主管给舍管阿姨打电话李远拉了一把初 秋霖，小声问他林哥那边怎么交代。

初秋霖也是没有料到会出现这种问题，他们第一次集体逃宿，就这么被抓了，他想到以前自己犯事被林程书收拾的惨样，吓得脸色有点白，小声说道，“应该没事...他，他不是出差了吗。”

一群男生跟着美术主管经历了各种训话之后，惨兮兮的在教室外面的走廊上站了一排，手机也被没收了，中午才会被还回来，只好无聊的从这站着。

初秋霖惴惴不安的，在画室这边画完作业就很晚了，林程书出差这几天时间和自己的作息不太一致，在宾馆又是和别人一起的标间，因此这两天两个人一般就吃完饭的时候打打电话视视频，晚上怕影响别人休息一般也就微信聊聊。

昨天晚上为了出去，他怕告诉林程书会被训斥，特意隐瞒了，结果没想到今天上午直接就被拆穿了。

他们几个犯了这么大的事，林程书又是他们班主任，这会也肯定都知道他们作霍的事了。

可是初秋霖到底还是抱了一丝侥幸，万一林程书不知道呢...？

于是在今天从被发现到交手机初秋霖都憋着口气没敢联系林程书。

好不容易挨过一上午，中午其他人都去吃饭了，初秋霖没胃口，就自己在画室窝着，他摆弄着手机反复戳开那个熟悉的微信头像，聊天记录还是昨晚上两个人相互道晚安的地方，他纠纠结结的在对话框里打了好几次想告诉他，最后还是没敢。

脑子里乱七八糟的，中午时间又短，初秋霖画画也画不下去，睡觉也睡不舒服，就缩在空调旁边打了会游戏。

当下午又站了很久之后李远烦躁的不行，他动了动发麻的腿，踢了一脚身边闭着眼睛靠墙想偷偷睡觉的初秋霖，小声说，“去厕所不。”

“走。”初秋霖早就够了一直站着啥也不能干，答应的异常爽快，李远大概是烟瘾上来了，进去以后看了一眼没人连外面的门都没关就掏出打火机点了跟烟。

初秋霖从后面跟着被他的举动惊了一下，没想到他这么明目张胆的，他赶紧把门关了，“稍注意点啊你，要是被主管看到了他又要嘚嘚。”

李远狠狠吸了一口，把打火机和烟递给了初秋霖，回头去把厕所的窗户打开通风，“可憋死我了，我这一天都没抽几根。”

初秋霖犹豫了几秒，还是接过来点了一根，他拿在手上，盯着那个小火光看了很久才放嘴上吸了一口，他对这个不像李远那样有那么大瘾，以前没少因为这个被林程书收拾，但现在很烦躁，还是没抵住李远的诱惑。

李远在那边烟雾缭绕的很快抽完了一根，他又点了一根，这次没火急火燎的抽，边抽边慢慢的说话。

“林哥那边...他不会说你吧？”李远眯着眼看着楼下，看到一个人正好从车上下来，身影有点熟悉，但他近视也没看清，就没管他。

初秋霖深吸了一口烟，犹豫了两秒，违着心说，“没啥事，他也不太管我。”

林程书和他老家一个地方的，正好有一年暑假在他家那边的分校教课，算是从零基础把初秋霖教出来的，画室里的老师也都不大，两个人差不了几岁，就这么误打误撞的好了，对外一直说是远房亲戚，他的同学倒也没怀疑。

两个人正有一句没一句的聊着呢，厕所的门突然被人打开了，初秋霖下意识的把烟往身后藏了一下，扭头正对上那个好几天都没见的人，脑子嗡的一下就炸开了。

“挺悠闲啊你俩。”林程书没防备，一进门就被呛鼻的烟味熏着了，他扫了一眼里面俩小孩，一下就冷了脸，“把烟掐了滚回去站着。”

“林哥，我们错啦，肯定没有下次了。”李远愣了两秒反应过来，把烟扔地上踩灭嘻嘻哈哈的上前揽着林程书的肩，“林哥林哥，听我解释，被抓这就是个意外...”

林程书不接他的话，侧头冰冷冷的目光从初秋霖身上滑过，一边漫不经心的问李远，“学校怎么罚的？”

林程书年纪不大，而且在画室里学生和老师的关系处的更像朋友的多，林程书对外的样子一直是温温柔柔很能和他们玩到一起，李远这会也没觉得他很生气，一边笑嘻嘻的和他开玩笑一边揽着他往外走，“就正常夜不归宿的罚啊，停课罚站两天，然后扣保证金啥的，好像还要写1000字检讨，林哥啊，帮我们求求情吧，我们站了一天腿都要废了。”

“还好意思求情呢你，我没罚你们画速写就不错了，我刚出差你们就惹事。”林程书不轻不重的打了李远脑袋一巴掌，李远笑嘻嘻的和他勾肩搭背在一起走。

除了林程书刚开始看自己的一眼，直到他们走回教室林程书再也没看过自己，初秋霖心里空落落的，又是害怕又是委屈。

好不容易站到晚饭，初秋霖去办公室拿手机，正巧撞上准备出来的林程书，僵了一下，就听见那个男人说，“晚上给你请假了，收拾一下跟我回家。”

“我...罚站还没站完...”初秋霖面上一副没什么事的样子，其实内里心跳的快要出来了一样，慌的一批，停在离男人几步远的地方，没敢继续往前走。

“教室还有什么要拿的吗，没有就走了。”林程书懒得管他说的话，办公室这个时候也没有其他老师了，他把初秋霖的手机从柜子里拿出来，拿着钥匙走出去，把门锁了。

初秋霖眼巴巴的看着男人锁了门就走，他太熟悉林程书了，听他这个语气就知道他肯定生气了，想凑上去撒个娇讨个饶，心里又有些害怕，最终还是什么都没说，慢吞吞跟着他回了家。

如果他知道回家吃完饭以后就被要求在这跪着，他宁愿在画室走廊继续被罚站。

“哥，疼，跪不住了...”初秋霖到底是跪不了多久，一天都没着空坐下，这会腿又酸又疼，他宁愿林程书直接罚他，也好过这样晾着他。

男人像是没听到一般，过了好一会初秋霖实在是快要憋不住的时候才合上书向这边走过来，初秋霖听到林程书起身的声音，身体还是僵了一下，悄悄的把跪姿摆的标准一些。

林程书看他的小动作有点好笑，这个时候就知道怕了。

“来吧，说说哪错了。”林程书路过桌子的时候，把上面画图的钢尺一并取了下来，走到男孩面前用尺子勾了一把他的下巴，逼着他抬头看着自己。

初秋霖被林程书的动作弄得呼吸一滞，耳朵不由自主的红了，他眼神飘忽磕磕巴巴的说“我，我不该抽烟...还，还有夜不归宿...”

虽然他们班男生基本都抽烟，可林程书这抽烟就是个大忌，以前也逮到过初秋霖抽烟，但被狠狠收拾了几次初秋霖也基本上戒了，谁知道这次好巧不巧正好被他撞上。

“先说这俩，来，哪只手拿的烟。”林程书没让他起来，只是拿尺子点了点身体不由自主往下缩的男孩的肩膀，冷声说，“跪直了，背挺直。”

“哥！我还有作业...”初秋霖被林程书这句话吓了一跳，下意识直接把手背到身后去了，因为要画画，林程书很少会打手，他眼巴巴的看着林程书，希望他这个时候是开玩笑的。

“你夜不归宿的时候画作业了吗？”林程书早上正在外地听着讲座呢，被这边学校的老师打电话告诉初秋霖他们一帮小崽子被抓了，好在这次去出差不是只有自己，他火急火燎的在那边尽可能把自己工作都跟那边的老师交代好，中午就买了飞机票赶回来了，此刻正烦躁的不行，“手，别让我说第三遍。”

初秋霖深吸了一口气，他没被打过手，但依着林程书的力气肯定不会多轻松，他心里害怕的不行，鼓足了勇气才把手递出去。

当手心感受到钢尺冰凉的温度时，初秋霖就怂了，几乎是下意识就往回缩，林程书看出了他的意图，快他一步抓住他的指尖，啪啪啪没有间隔的连着打了三下。

“啊啊...”林程书力气很大，三下连着落在了一个地方，男孩手心上几乎是瞬间就肿起一道印子，初秋霖被这钻心的疼刺激的不行，竟然也挣脱了林程书攥着他的手，他弓着腰把手心护在胸前，左手不断的揉着右手肿起来的印子，嘴里嘶嘶哈哈的吸气。

“手。”林程书一点也不心软，他拿着尺子点了点初秋霖又缩起来的身子，冷着脸说。

初秋霖闭了闭眼，这个时候就已经想求饶了，林程书没说打多少，他心理又慌又怕，咬着牙才不情愿的又一次把右手递出去，接着便又是毫不留情连续的三下落下。

“呜呜...疼...”初秋霖控制不住自己的手一直停在那里，他几乎是林程书三下刚打完就把手缩回来朝手不断的吹气想缓解一下这种疼，林程书却不给他机会了，又一次揪这他的指尖强迫他摊开掌心。

都说十指连心，手心上的痛感也不见得轻多少，初秋霖抖个不停，此时膝盖上的疼也没那么让人注意了，才刚刚开始罚，他就被手心里传来钻心的疼激的红了眼眶。

尺子又一次落在他的掌心上，这次林程书没有像之前一样连着打，而是不急不慢的一下接一下的落下尺子，每一下都用足了力气，落下时会将皮肉压的凹陷下去，等到尺子抬起来，刚刚留下的印子也就开始慢慢充血肿起，没两下就几乎覆盖了整个手掌。

“呜我错了...疼哥...”初秋霖太高估自己的承受能力了，他又熬了十来下吧，右手手心肿起一片，但这次林程书攥的很紧他抽手也抽不回来，初秋霖不太耐疼，脑子里早就把林程书的规矩不知道抛到哪去了，他又熬了两下，实在是疼得紧了，闭着眼睛用左手去挡。

“啊...嘶。”初秋霖伸手伸的出乎意料，林程书没来得及收住力气，碰的一下直接砸在了他的手指。

手指上都是骨头，不像手心一般，被打了没一会就充血青紫了，林程书被他这一举动吓了一跳，松开钳制住他的手就去反复检查他的手指，好在他还收了一些力气，没有完全落下去，就只是表面看起来很严重，没有真的伤到骨头，初秋霖实在受不住这种疼，他的泪唰就落下来了，他哭着喊了一声，心里的害怕和恐惧把眼前的疼放大了无数倍。

“这么挡手不想要了吗？”林程书恨铁不成钢的说，说完还不解气的又在他肿得发亮的右手手心补了几下，初秋霖躲不过，跪在地上缩缩成一团，带着哭腔结结巴巴的求饶，“别打了哥，好疼...”

“你也知道疼？疼还瞎挡？真伤到骨头怎么办？啊？”林程书又连着两下落下来，本就不大的掌心早就布满了乱七八糟的印子，两道伤痕交接的地方充血充的厉害。

“不许哭。”

严厉的呵斥声并没让初秋霖止住眼泪，他膝行着往前爬了几步几乎紧贴在林程书面前，怎么也抽不回自己的右手，疼得实在无法了就头抵着林程书的大腿抽抽搭搭的回答，“不了，我不挡了...我真的错了。”

林程书看透了初秋霖好了伤疤忘了疼的性子，此刻也憋着火，他继续用了七八分力落下的了几下，问道，“还抽不抽烟了？”

“啊...呜呜，不，不抽了，我错了。”初秋霖被打的疼得无法，又怎么样也躲不开，整个人狼狈的不行。

初秋霖整个手掌已经通红并且肿起来了，钢尺的边缘锋利，来回落下重叠的边缘更是透着紫色，林程书看了看初秋霖惨兮兮的手掌，告诉自己不能在打了。

“知道错了？”林程书停下来，问疼得发抖的初秋霖，在得到他肯定的回答以后，他说了个行，然后他拍拍跪在地上哭的颤抖不停的初秋霖，吐出来一句话吓得初秋霖脸都白了，他说，“床上趴着去。”

谁都知道这是什么意思，满心以为终于熬过去就能结束的初秋霖一下就垮了，他不敢置信的瞪大了眼，泪眼婆娑的抬头看着林程书，“哥，哥还罚呀...”

“不是知道错了吗？”林程书把钢尺扔回桌子上，从抽屉最下边翻出来一块板子，“知道错了不该罚吗？”

初秋霖接不上来，他已经很疼了，实在不太想在被打，可他颤巍巍的想求饶，话还没说出口，就被林程书打断了，“初秋霖，自己过去趴好，别等我去按你，自己认得错自己好好受着。”

初秋霖呜咽一声，不情不愿的凑过去趴在床上。

下一瞬初秋霖就觉得身后一凉，裤子连带着内裤被一起拔下来让人连反抗的余地都没有，他咬着自己的手指，对接下来的惩罚怕的不行。

林程书也没有辜负他，利落的落下一下下，板子直接着肉发出一下下清脆的声响，每一下林程书都没有收力，实实在在将皮肉砸的凹陷下去，留下一道印记迅速发白充血肿胀。

初秋霖没想到这么疼，被打的脑子懵的厉害，还没反应过来，就被身后铺天盖地的疼盖住了，他开始还一直断断续续的忍着，直到又被打了二三十来下疼得不行，想求饶的时候又被口水呛了一口，捂着嘴咳到差点断气。

这时身后的击打终于停下了，初秋霖隐约好像听到身后的男人叹了口气，在然后就被恰好的力度轻轻拍着背给他顺气。

等他终于止住咳嗽，林程书给他递了一杯水，他哆哆嗦嗦的捧着杯子小口小口喝着水，确确实实被吓到了，低着头不敢看林程书。

林程书揉了一把初秋霖乱糟糟的头发，叹了口气坐在床边给初秋霖把布满泪痕的小脸擦干净了，“你啊。”

初秋霖愣了一下，又迅速低下头，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒就落在了眼前的杯子里，击出一圈圈小波纹。

“也没打多狠，怎么哭这么惨呢。”初秋霖哭的猝不及防，林程书这个时候确确实实说不出训斥的话来了，只好把他手里的杯子拿走放回桌子上，又把他拉进自己两腿之间，轻轻的捧起初秋霖哭花的脸，用指腹抹去他掉个不停的眼泪，揉着他的头安抚他。

初秋霖却是哭的更狠了，眼泪一串接一串的涌出来，视线一点点被模糊 ，两个人在一起粘糊惯了，林程书出差就让初秋霖很不习惯，从他回来以后又没好好跟自己说过话便是接连不断的惩罚，心里面一直因为自己做错的事提心吊胆的，又得不到安慰，这个时候让委屈无限放大，怎么也止不住自己不停掉的眼泪。

林程书只当他疼的狠了，好在这个时候他的火气也消了大半 ，圈着他细细的吻着他苍白的唇，一边用力把他抱起来让他趴到床上，小声轻轻的哄他。

但是心疼归心疼，道理还是要讲明白，“知道我为什么罚你吗。”

初秋霖哭的眼睛鼻子红红的，睫毛上还挂着未干的小泪滴，好不可怜，他带着重重的鼻音蹭了蹭林程书的肩膀，闷闷的不答话。

“先说抽烟这个事吧，你之前是不是答应我戒了？”林程书不让他蹭，掐着他下巴让他和自己对视。

初秋霖躲不过，胡乱的点了点头，眼眶还是湿湿的，下一秒像是又会哭出来一样。

“那现在因为这个打你不委屈吧。”林程书怜爱的去亲了亲小孩哭肿的眼皮，又继续说道。

“把答应别人的事做到是对别人的尊重。”

“是，我打你我也心疼，所以现在你重新给我说你怎么想的，你要是觉得你确实戒不掉，以后就随你抽，我不管这事了。”初秋霖一听他不管了就有点慌，慌慌张张的解释还没说出口就被林程书制止了，“别慌，听我说完。”

“你要是觉得你想戒，不想再碰这个了，也跟我说，不过要是我以后再逮到你抽烟肯定罚的更狠。”

“选吧。”

初秋霖张了张嘴，不知道该怎么说，他其实有很多想说的，想告诉林程书他记得之前答应过，当时只不过实在太烦躁，点的那根烟也只是吸了两口，但他不知道该怎么解释才能让这段话听起来不像借口。

“我，我不抽了，你别不管我。”初秋霖犹豫半天也没想好怎么说，被林程书一直盯着看看的手足无措，只能局促的接了一句。

“行。”林程书又揉了他的头一把，“那说说夜不归宿吧。”

“去网吧Ktv还是蹦迪了...？”

初秋霖慌慌张张就打断了林程书的话，怕他误会些什么，飞快的解释“没，去网吧了，就，你信我我没去瞎撩。”

林程书瞬间就察觉到了初秋霖的不安，他往后坐了坐，调整一下姿势，把初秋霖又往上抱了抱，让他整个人都在自己的怀里，亲了一口他带着一个发旋的发顶，一手伸到身后用舒适的力度给他一下下揉着刚被打肿的地方，直到初秋霖一下僵硬的身体慢慢缓回来他才慢慢开口，“我知道，但是为什么呢。”

“我平常也不限制你玩手机吧，怎么就还和个叛逆初中生一样搞这一出呢。”

“咱这这么大个城市，咱这又是郊区，大晚上的一群未成年跑出去被人骗了卖了都回不过劲来。”

“我为什么生气你没点数吗？集训压力大，没时间玩憋的慌我都理解，但是你想过我接到电话的时候多怕你出事吗。”

“而且你们怎么给舍管阿姨请的假？”

初秋霖嘴唇微动了一下，前面的训话他都受着了，最后那个问题一下打了他个促手不及。

虽然平常在学校要避嫌，但他有事没事的就借着让林程书给讲画啥的去他办公室，林程书办公室啥东西放哪初秋霖在熟悉不过了，可仗着林程书对自己不防备去偷假条这事让初秋霖彻底抬不起头来了，怎么看这事都不是有脑子的人能做出来了，这，多糟蹋人心啊。

林程书基本也猜的到，但他就是不挑明，他继续有一下没一下的给初秋霖揉着伤，也不说话了，等着初秋霖自己承认错误，有些原则上的问题还是不能简简单单放过去的。

果不其然初秋霖藏不住这些心思，没一会就结结巴巴的把他如何被怂恿如何去找假条编借口的全过程给说出来了，说完后心里十分不安，悄悄的抬头，和林程书对视的瞬间又忙的低下头，心里无比懊悔当初自己为什么脑抽，就这样辜负了林程书的信任。

林程书又给他揉了两下，然后把他缠在小腿的裤子扯下去，让他在自己面前的地方站好，慢慢的轻声说，“所以罚你不委屈了吧。”

初秋霖纵然做好被罚的准备，还是不习惯下半身光溜溜的这样站在自己爱人面前，他手半遮不遮的放在身前，耳朵到脖子都红了一片。

“抽烟这个事，也打过手了，就在罚二十五吧。”

“夜不归宿还试图隐瞒，看你是第一次就从轻处理吧，五十，有意见吗？”林程书刚才火发出去大半，这会不急不慢道。

初秋霖摇摇头，虽然是自己该罚但想到林程书那个手劲，脸还是不由自主的白了两分。

只听着林程书接着说，“偷假条这个事，也从轻处理了，一张十下，你们宿舍五个人是吧，总共一百二十五没问题吧。”

“认罚吗？”初秋霖沉重的点了点头，随后便感看到身边的男人慢慢起身，原本被压下去凹陷一些的床也弹回去，自己也被慢慢推到床上趴着，然后是一个柔软的枕头被垫在肚子下面，自己的臀部便随着翘了起来，畏惧之后的惩罚，他只好深深地把脸埋进面前充满林程书熟悉味道的被子里。

“秋秋，报数。”林程书的语气又淡了下去，仿佛刚刚温温柔柔哄他的人不存在一样，初秋霖心里默默吐槽了一番男人变脸速度快。

虽然做足了心理准备，但第一下落下来的时候初秋霖疼得还是猛弹起了身子，手也下意识就要往身后挡，在快接触到的时候初秋霖还是逼自己停下了，手堪堪停在身侧，要挡不挡的。

果然林程书连着落了五下，像是对他想拿手挡的不满，初秋霖哭嚎一声，唰就把手缩了回去，害怕自己再次控制不住，还把手压到身子下面。

板子落在身上的声音相比钢尺没有那么脆，但在林程书的手劲面前疼得脑子发晕的初秋霖完全感觉不出差别，一个劲惨兮兮的喊疼，林程书又落了好几下看着初秋霖大概是真的忘了，停下动作上前摸了摸通红的皮肉，确定还没有肿块，这才放心的后退一步，好心提醒道，“报数呢？”

“刚才的不算。”初秋霖被林程书的话吓住了，他昏昏沉沉的脑子终于有了一点反应，他不敢置信的回头看了林程书一眼，没有从他的脸上找到开玩笑的样子，差点崩溃。

他哆哆嗦嗦的想回头抓男人的衣角撒个娇，被林程书没收力的一下给打回去了，好在这次他记得了，带着哭腔小声道，“一，呜呜。”

林程书见初秋霖开口报数就不在说话，他一向不喜欢教训人的时候开口训话，疼极了自然是什么错都认，什么罚也领，但没过脑子也是确确实实的，自己还又费口舌又费力气的，不值得。

屋子里一时除了初秋霖抽抽搭搭的报数和喊痛，屋里就只剩下林程书一下下落凶器的风声。

“五，五十七...哥，哥轻一点吧，好疼。”初秋霖的姿势早就不知道乱成什么样了，他顾不得手上的疼，死命攥着手下的床单，生怕克制不住自己再次挡会收到更重的加罚。

林程书面不改色，保持着那个力度继续落在扭的像条虫一样的初秋霖身上。

“呜，六十三...我错了...啊。”初秋霖疼得无法，眼泪一边吧嗒吧嗒的落，一边还要忍着疼记得身后打了多少，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来在床单上印出一小片深色的痕迹。

不算这打的六十下，之前初秋霖也已经被按着打了不少，本就不大的屁股被板子来来回回覆盖这个时候早就肿得不行，偏偏自己答应了那一百二十五下赖也赖不掉，初秋霖也连哭带认错求饶的好久始终见不到林程书心软，这会也委屈的一塌涂地。

“啪”

“啊哈，呜，七十一...哥，哥哥...我不行了哥哥...”许是疼得厉害了，初秋霖向后躲了一下，原本垫在小腹下面的枕头早八百年不知道去哪了，林程书怕打到他的腰，停了动作上前去把扭成一条曲线的小孩捋直。

在他刚碰到初秋霖的身体的时候，就被一把抓住，初秋霖身后的肿胀一跳一跳的泛着疼，他泪眼婆娑的往林程书身上蹭，含糊不清的求饶，“哥哥...饶了我吧，好疼。”

“身子往上趴一趴。”林程书不接他的话，搂着他的腰给他调整姿势。

初秋霖受不了林程书这样冷淡的对他，哭的快要崩溃了，他抓着林程书出差回来还没来得及换下来的衬衣，带着浓重的鼻音认错，“我真的错了，我以后都不敢了...”

“还有五十四下，忍一忍。”林程书不被他这副可怜兮兮的样子打动，调好了他的姿势就准备站起来。

初秋霖却实在受不了了，这一天连带着罚站挨饿又担惊受怕的，还罚了跪又被狠狠训到现在，林程书出差一个多周都没好好哄过自己，初秋霖被疼痛连带着心里想的乱七八糟逼得快要疯了，他死死抓住林程书的衣服，力气大到关节泛白，嘶嘶倒抽着气，哭的可怜兮兮的。

此刻初秋霖的屁股上被反复落下的板子重叠着击打出肿胀的深红色，严重的地方出现了大片的紫砂，与腰间和大腿上白皙的皮肤成了鲜明的对比，他的衣服头发也被蹭的乱七八糟，整个人都看起来惨兮兮的。

按之前的程度这已经算打的狠的了，初秋霖不耐疼，而且一般也没有假，第二天还要画画，所以每次教训都是训话多一些，从来没有被罚的像今天这样重过，小孩没被这样罚过，打到这个程度心理上的害怕不自觉就放大了疼痛，这次哭的也格外惨。

林程书几乎就要心软了。

可他还是一点点用手掰开初秋霖攥着自己衣服的手，语气温温柔柔的，“刚刚是不是说了答应别人的事要做到？”

“这一百二十五下是不是自己应下来的？”

“还有五十多下，秋秋受不住了吗。”林程书重新站起来，拿着板子敲了敲初秋霖抖个不停的腿。

初秋霖哭的哽咽，又没有理由反驳，只能把自己埋进面前的被子里，身子抖个不停。

林程书把板子向下移了两公分，再次落下的时候正正好好落在了臀腿之间，这里肉不比屁股上的肉，一下就让疼痛像是翻了翻儿。

初秋霖没控制住自己，短促的喊了出来，尾音被急促的气息带的小小的破了音。

他脑子昏昏沉沉的，勉强记得报数，林程书看着他因为疼痛不断抖个不停的腿说不心疼是假的，但还是强迫自己尽可能快速的打完了剩下的。

当最后一下落下时，初秋霖再也控制不住自己，哇的一下就哭了出来，林程书被他哭的心疼的不行，扔下板子上前把仿佛受了巨大委屈的人抱到怀里，有一下没一下的呼噜着头发慢慢安抚。

“好了好了，不哭了哈，打完了打完了。”林程书扶着初秋霖后脑勺，一边揉着一边沿着他哭肿的眼皮落下几个轻柔的吻，然后慢慢向下，不含情欲的轻轻吻着他的嘴唇，把他抽抽噎噎的委屈一起咽下。

安抚了好一会，初秋霖才慢慢脱离刚刚哭的让人心疼的状态，慢慢稳住了心情，这会反应过来了开始有点不好意思，尤其自己感觉到身后凉飕飕的。

他哑着嗓子趴在林程书的肩膀上，待了好一会才轻轻推了一直安抚着自己的男人一把，“我，我想穿上衣服。”

然后他就感受到贴着自己的林程书笑得胸腔震了震，然后又被揉了一把头发，然后他就听到男人低低沉沉的声音，“害臊啊。”

然后他就像被对待珍宝一样，小心翼翼的抱起来放到沙发上，林程书忙前忙后把床单扯下来换上新的，又把脏衣服什么的扔到脏衣篓里，又一次被小心的抱到床上。

初秋霖抱着枕头趴在床上感受林程书在身边来来回回走动，在他半眯着眼昏昏欲睡的时候，身后突然传来一阵凉意，他唔了一声，回头看到林程书拿了药喷在他颜色斑斓的伤上。

“疼了吗？”林程书的问话没有得到回答，但从初秋霖时不时绷紧的肌肉和控制不住微微颤抖的身上得到了答案，林程书叹了口气，一边用力揉着被打的肿了好几圈的皮肉，防止肿块恢复的慢，一边慢慢说道，“我接到电话的时候真的吓死了。”

“虽然也知道你们是出去玩都回来了，肯定是没什么问题。”

“可我还是控制不住自己想，你们昨晚上怎么了，有没有遇到什么，会不会被人欺负了，为什么没联系我。”林程书把药在手里捂热了，继续揉着他的伤。

“宝贝啊，别有下次了。”

初秋霖脸埋在被子里，眼泪又掉下来了，他死命咬着唇才没让自己哭出声，直到林程书上完身后的伤，来给他肿得像个馒头的头抹药时，才发现好不容易止住眼泪的小孩又哭了。

“怎么又哭了，在哭下去我可忍不住折腾你了啊？”林程书稍稍调戏了他一番，把他红肿的手拿过来细细的给他抹药。

“我不是，不是因为爱玩才跑出去的。”过了好一会初秋霖才下定决心，用哑的不行的嗓子说话，“上次周测，我没考好。”

“就，就你说不管我成绩，说没啥事，可我就是很难受。”

“就算我之前没那么认真，可这次怎么能这么低，怎么画这么久，我还越画越差了呢，哥，我不懂，我不知道为什么。”

“而且我害怕，还一个多月就联考了，我现在还画的和屎一样，我，我要是联考过不了怎么办呢。”初秋霖没说出来后面的话是，要是他联考都过不了，肯定就没有机会在待在画室，也就见不到林程书了。

初秋霖摸了一把泪，不太敢想要是真的见不到林程书是什么样，骂了一句脏话，“我是不是特别没用，我真的，我...”

林程书愣了两秒，有些出乎意料初秋霖会跟自己说这些，从认识到现在这么久，可能是两个人的关系上始终隔着一层老师与学生的身份，所以再怎么亲近初秋霖有一些话始终没和林程书说过。

他静静的听完了初秋霖语无伦次的话，大概也知道他在想什么。

怕考不好，给他丢脸，怕考不过会再也见不到他。

考试当前，林程书每天要看作业，要针对每个人要指定之后的教学计划，要开各种会，要盯着他们画画，而初秋霖更不用说了，从早上起来到晚上睡觉，除了中午午休时候有点时间其他全在画画。

画画，考试。

每天都是枯燥而繁忙的一天，两个人天天见面却也根本没有多少时间腻在一起。

如果考的好，还要准备校考，校考考完了就要回学校用仅剩的三四个月准备高考文化课，高三整个一年都是兵荒马乱的，连好好谈个恋爱也没有办法，初秋霖真的害怕，他怕配不上林程书，他怕长时间不在一起，他怕太多了。

他心疼又好笑的给初秋霖擦干了眼泪，认认真真的跟他说，“秋秋，别瞎想了。”

“我喜欢的是你这个人，你的性格你的什么我都喜欢。”

“我确实不太管你考试成绩，是我也不想再多给你压力，你们的压力已经很大了。”林程书擦干净手上的药，一下接一下慢慢拍着初秋霖的背，“我不是个合格的班主任，因为考前动员这么多年我也不会说。”

“但我可以告诉你，你大可以去放心，然后好好准备考试，我会一直陪着你，以后你考到哪我就能去哪里的画室，我们可以一起买个几十平的小房子，可以养狗养猫，养花花草草。”林程书亲了亲初秋霖软软的发顶，“我会一直陪着你，别怕。”


End file.
